


the sealed fighting style

by Rangerfan58



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the sealed fighting style

well Ariel was fighting in the British army per her orders from the President but at the moment she had bigger problems. She and several others were currently Quintesson slaves, mainly for sports fighting as they had taken over an entire base

"Ariel you're up next against fifty Sharkticons"

(sighs) "naturally I have the toughest challenge at all times because the enemy  _really_  doesn't like me"

"you could always refuse Kerenai"

"and let others suffer for it? I don't think so captain, I'll be fine guys in fact I have a little surprise for them today"

and so she starts fighting the Sharkticons and things weren't really going well when suddenly she went into a stance no one recognized, not even the few EDC (Earth Defense Command) officers also prisoners of the Quintessons

"what is that girl doing?"

"no idea"

and then she speaks up and reveals what's going on

"you know I've had enough of you guys so I'm taking you guys down today with just martial arts. What you're seeing here is a unique stance that no one has seen before, you see this is my own personal style that I developed from the age of five to shortly before my abduction at age seven. I sealed that style away knowing it was too dangerous for normal use and spars, but against you guys I can go all out on the style and not have to worry about strength because I  _want_  to kill you"

and so Ariel starts to really go at it in the strange style that she said she developed on her own and then sealed and it worked. After she took down her scheduled number of Sharkticons she then started fighting Quintessons as did the other soldiers and they managed to free the base and then naturally Ariel re-seals the style because of the fact that it really was too dangerous for normal use


End file.
